Transmissions from a lonely room
by Cherry Rainbow1
Summary: Lex is a prostitute, his father is a drunk, he can't find release - will he ever learn love doesn't involve sex or pain? *contains slash*


The man shuddered, panting fast as he got his well paid for release and his cheeks flushed as he pulled away and reached shakily to do pull up his trousers. He coughed and gave a short nod, in an embarrassed sort of way as he did up trousers and fished into his pocket for money, and dropping it to the floor. He then stumbled out of the public toilet cubicle and hurried away as fast he could.  
  
The dark haired boy got up from his knees and stood threw up in the toilet and spat a few times, before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he had a bitter disgusted look. He quickly bent down scraping up the money off the floor then walked out, making the door of the cubicle swing and bounce off the wall as he headed to the sinks.  
  
He turned on the cold tap, the water gushing out and hissing harshly. He put his shaking hands under, cupping the water before wiping at his pale face with the fresh water. He then looked up into the cracked mirror in front of him. All he saw was a short thin boy, with long black hair, too pale skin, dark circled eyes, a bruise resting on his right cheek and water dripping from his eyelashes, nose, bruised lips and chin.  
  
He turned the tap off and pulled his jacket tighter around himself before exiting the small place, and the cold enveloped him as soon as he stepped out the door. The dark cold autumn night wind brushed at him, flying the dark hair around his face as he shuddered and began to walk shakily away.  
  
The scruffy trainers he wore hurriedly moved along the dark wet paths, and occasionally smashed into dark wet puddles, making the murky water slosh over his trainers and the bottom of the black jeans he wore.  
  
It was barely a twenty minute walk from the park to the flats that he lived in with his father. He lived in quite a rough area of town, so you had to look out for yourself, especially at night. Around where he lived were a lot of drunks, a lot of dealers, perverts, and there were fights breaking out a lot.  
  
Glass crunched beneath his trainers, and the undone laces whipped at the muddy puddles as he headed towards the block of flats he lived with. A dog behind a fence barked viciously at him, growling and glaring at him as he hurried by. He heard the sound of trash cans being pushed over somewhere nearby, and drunken laughter.  
  
He reached the flats and opened the door to get into the building. He let out a deep breath as the warmth fell numbingly inviting over him. He headed to the stairs and took them two steps at a time, to reach the third floor. He looked up at the black door which had '-2B' it was supposed to be 12B but the 1 had fallen off at some point. He took out his keys shakily and searched for the right one before slotting it in and opening the door.  
  
As the door swung shut behind him, he stood in the narrow hallway and just remained still for a moment. He could hear the TV blaring in the next room and knew his dad would be sitting in his armchair, beer in one hand, remote in the other.  
  
"Hey kid, you're late!" his father's gruff voice greeted him. He shrugged off his jacket and held it in one hand as he slipped off his trainers.  
  
"Sorry, I had to work late. Chris had the night off" he answered before slowly making his way into the lounge and stood in the doorway looking at his father.  
  
His father groaned and gulped at his beer, "The amount they're paying you. must be one hell of a night club" he commented, eyes remaining on the screen.  
  
"Yeah. it is" he scratched behind his ear and glanced momentarily at the TV.  
  
"Well stick with it kid, we need that money" his father told him and the boy slowly nodded and swallowed.  
  
"I'm pretty exhausted, so I'm going to have a shower and go to bed. night" the dark haired boy spoke from the doorway and hesitated a bit before turning away.  
  
"Get us another beer from the fridge before you do" his father called to him.  
  
"Sure dad" he answered and walked the short distance down the hallway to the kitchen. He sighed as he walked in and flicked the light switch on, before opening the fridge and taking out a beer, slamming the door shut again and walking out back to the lounge. "Here" he walked in and held it out to his dad.  
  
"Thanks kid" His father grinned, putting down the empty can and taking the new full one off his son. He popped it open with a refreshing hiss and looked up at his kid, "you're a good son, you know that Lex?"  
  
The dark haired boy forced a smile as he used a small hand to brush some dark hair out of his eyes. "Yeah" he said in a quiet unsure voice before turning and walking out.  
  
"Night kid!" his father called as he walked down to the end of the corridor and opened the door to the bathroom. Lex sighed as the door shut behind him and he closed his eyes, resting his back and head against the door. It was all lies. The job, being a good son. nothing but an illusion.  
  
He peeled off his baggy clothes slowly, till he was left standing there, pale flesh and bone, with dark hair and sad dull dark eyes. He stepped into the shower, turning the water on so it was quite hot, and the water burst out over him. He closed his eyes and began to scrub at his body, willing away the handprints the touches he could still feel, and the dirt he felt. The shower water disguised his salt tears as he sniffed and let the hot water run over his body. He opened his eyes and blinked through the water at his arms. Silvery pink lines thatches across pale flesh. Last weeks bruise on his right wrist. He felt so ugly.  
  
He turned the water off and stepped out the shower, quickly drying himself with a towel and looking down at the pile of dirty clothes on the tiled floor. He wrapped the towel around his thin waist and picked the clothes up, shoving them into the dirty laundry basket before bolting out and down the hallway to his room.  
  
He shut the door behind him and quickly found dry clean clothing suitable to wear to bed. He pulled them on and stumbled across the dark room to the window. He looked out over the skyline of the city, the dark sparkling night sky and the huge bright moon. All the lights from streetlamps, passing cars, from windows. He sighed and pulled the curtains shut before crawling over to his bed and crawling under the covers to lie down and curl up.  
  
Lex was left alone now, in silence, in pain, in the darkness and solitude of his room. All he had for company was the sounds of the TV blaring out from the lounge to let him know his father was still there, and the single line of light pushing through under the door from the light in the hallway 


End file.
